fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Impa (Smash 5)
Impa makes her first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Impa is a powerful Shiekah warrior that possesses a stern will, a steel resolve, impenetrable strength, and a huge sword called the Giant's Knife. She wields this massive blade with such power and speed that she becomes a force to reckon with while in a fight. However, due to the nature of her attacks, they tend to have a lag to them. In addition, she sometimes finds herself at a disadvantage as the Giant's Knife becomes weaker with attacks and can even break forcing Impa to focus on using her Water Magic and what is left with her sword. Despite this, she is a very dangerous fighter that prefers a "in your face" fighting style. Asthmatically, she appears to be based off from the Hyrule Warriors design. Attributes Impa is the sword protector of Princess Zelda and one of the last remaining Shiekahs, She has many impressive abilities such as fast speeds, enhanced power, water manipulation, and the ability to swing her mighty Giant’s Knife. She can easily and quickly cut through enemies like a hot knife through butter. She is aided by her ability to manipulate water and utilize it in magic to enhance her already impressive strength. However, the weapon she wields does come at a price in that it is fragile meaning that with use, it can break. When this happens, she is only left with the handle and a little bit of the sword. This drastically weakens her attacks but highly increases her speed and evasive maneuvers. She constantly keeps her weapon sheathed and will even use the sheathe for attacking. Impa’s main strength lies in breaking through opponents defenses, closing gaps, and quickly and effectively applying damage. Moveset Move Set Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Impa stands up straight, leans forward, and raises her fist out while going “TCH!” (Up) *Impa stands up straight, puts her hands on her hips, and looks to the side while saying “Hmmm….” (Right) *Impa holds out her Giant’s Knife in the sheathe and slightly unsheathes it while going “Haaaaaaa!” (Left) *Impa takes her Giant's Knife while in it's sheathe and spins it while holding it. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Impa swings her sword forward and says “Hya!!” *''Impa unsheathes her sword and points it forward.'' *'Impa causes the water orb to appear from her hand and closes it.' On Screen Appearance *The clock-like adornment that the Old Impa from Skyward Sword appears swings forward and then swings back; showing Ima gradually appearing as if from time. *''Impa appears from the ground as water and then solidifies herself.'' *''Impa appears from a water warp portal and steps out.'' Victory Animations *Impa throws her Giant’s Knife into the air and then catches it within her sheathe. *Impa slashes her sword twice at the camera and then does a pose where she holds it in front of her face. *Impa unsheathes her sword, steps up valiantly and then points it slightly upwards while shouting. *''A water doppleganger appears next to her and they high five each other.'' *''Impa kneels while holding her Giant’s Knife in her sheathes, she then slashes it quickly in front of her.'' *''Impa takes her Giant’s Knife and sheathes, slams it in front of her her, sits down with her back to it, and then falls asleep while facing away from the camera.'' Losing Animation *Impa slowly claps while holding her head down. *''Impa is leaning forward, breathing heavily with one eye open.'' *''Impa is grimacing while folding her arms'' Crowd Cheer Female voice yelling “Go Go IMPA!! Go Impa Go!" Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the he first :27 seconds of the “Ending Theme” from Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past. Fighting Stance Impa holds out one hand forward while holding the pommel of her sword that is in the sheathe on her back. She doesn't move much. Idle Poses *Shakes her outstretched hand and clenches it into a fist. *Impa slightly unsheathes her sword and then returns it back. *''Impa stands up slightly and exhales while closing her eyes.'' *''Impa shakes her head side to side while closing her eyes.'' Misc Animations Crouching Impa crouches down but retains the same posture as her fighting stance. Jump Impa jumps into the air with her arm stretched upwards and her other arm holding the pommel of the sword. Rolling Impa vanishes in smoke and then reappears a very short distance away. Ground Dodge Vanishes in a puff of smoke and then reappears. Air Dodge Vanishes in a puff of smoke and then reappears. Walking Impa walks forward rather quickly while still holding her sword's pommel. Dash Impa dashes quickly forward while still holding the sword's pommel Sleeping Impa sits seiza on the ground and holds her head down close to her knees. Tripping Impa falls on her butt. Balancing Impa stands on both feet but tilts back and forth while waving her arms. Home-Run Bat Impa uses both hands to swing the bat. Star KO Impa goes "GAHAHHHHHHH!!!" Screen KO Impa slams into the screen with holds hands off the pommel. Her eyes are open and she is yelling. Trophies Impa's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Impa Unlock: Classic Mode "Impa is the bodyguard for the Hyrule Royal Family and the sworn protector of Princess Zelda. She wields the powerful Giant's Knife which is capable of cutting through foes like butter. Not only can she wield her sword with such ease but she can even run at fast speeds while carrying it. However, the Giant's Knife is rather fragile due to it's sheer size and is capable of breaking thus reduce the length of the blade so Impa must be careful with her attacks. When not using the Giant's Knife, she is also skilled at magic such as protection magic and water magic." Impa (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Red "Impa is a capable warrior that wields the famed Giant's Knife. However, she is capable of wielding other weapons besides it. She is able to summon the powerful Naginata, a very long and hevay spear. However, the Naginata she summons and wields are much different; especially in size. The usmmoned version is a huge Naginata that will slash forward from its standing position until it hits the ground; dealing massive damage. It has amazing reach and will continue to push back enemies as it swings downward. It has even more reach when performed int he air so watch out!" Impa (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Magenta "When not cutting through her enemies with the Giant's Knife, she is a highly capable water magic caster. She can seemingly combine both her swordfighting skills and water magic ability together for high damaging attacks. However, she is also capable of performing defensive water magic. She can create a water doppleganger of herself which will dash forward; slashing with it's Giant's Knife. It isn't as strong as the regular Giant's Knife but it does more area wide damage! It can also be a counter if an opponent's attack connects with it's attack. Impa sees the chance and will teleport behind the opponent to deliver a powerful! Either way it's a win win!" Kimono Impa Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Impa may be a warrior but she is still a lady at heart and enjoys wearing fine clothes when the need arises. As the last Sheikah warrior and apart of the Hyrule court, a certain level of etiquette and grace is to be expected; even from this hardened warrior. The kimono she wears is of a traditional Shiekah design and has been passed down from generation to generation. Despite it's beautiful yet fragile appearance, it is unable to be damaged and soiled will automatically mend itself when damage! That is pretty impressive! If I could have that sort of magic, I wouldn't have to always buy new clothes!" Samurai Impa'' Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "Impa the Captain Guard of the Hyrulian Army and the bodyguard of Princess Zelda. With titles as lofty as these, Impa earned the right to don on the Hyrulian Samurai Armor. From where it came from, no one knows but it is quite fearsome to behold! The mask she wears appears to be based on the Mask of Truth which is said to be of Sheikah origin. When she dons this armor into battle, it will strike fear to even the most fearsome enemy. She also hides her expression from her foes making her quite the figure to behold. Coupled with the armor and her Giant's Knife; people will think twice wanting to fight her. Of course, the armor doesn't actually have any purpose in Super Smash Bros. save for looks!" 'Impa (Hyrule Combo) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Black "What is more fearsome than Impa charging at you with the Giant's Blade drawn> Well, Impa charging at you after becoming a literal siwrling mass of pain and blades! The Hyrule Combo is the product of intensive training and meditation to perfect Impa's skills. Impa can string several attacks together that will freeze th eopponent and put them at her mercy. She can cancel the attack at anytime but pressing the special button will initaiate the next attack! Her last attack has four different types of attacks: a downward slash attack, a dashing attack, a jumping windmill blade attack, an aerial downward stab, and a slash attack that causes Impa to turn around. These are decided by how the player tilts the controls tick! That's is an impressive combo!" '''Impa (Waterfall Blade) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Blue "Impa is capable of combining her water magic with her Giant's Knife to not only increase the damage but how far the opponent is knocked back. Her down special, the Waterfall Blade is a perfect example of this combination. Impa will seemingly vanish in with a splash of water and then reappear in the air some distance away. When she reappears, she infuses the water magic and descends down to the ground with a downward thrust. When she makes contact with the ground, it does area-wide water magic damage that only hurts foes but pushes them back even further. That's not all! If she hits an opponent while in midair, it creates an area-wide splash damage that can damage opponents who aren't even that close to Impa!" Impa (White) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "The Mask of Truth is a mask worn by Link in the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. This mask is a mystical and powerful mask that holds a secret power. It is capable of listening to what the Gossip Stones have to save. Both the Mask of Truth and the Gossip Stones bears the Shiekah coat of arms so it is possible they are all connected. In addition to hearing the Gossip Stones, it can also listen to the thoughts of animals thus giving the wearer an advantage. While Impa doesn't wear the mask, the colors she wears in this outfit is based off the Mask of Truth." Impa (Pink) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Impa is the royal bodyguard for the Hyrule Royal family but also Princess Zelda's sworn protector. If Zelda is ever in danger, it's her job and duty to protect her from harm. This becomes a rather difficult task as Princess Zelda is usually in danger from the forces of darkness and Ganondorf's schemes. While it isn't unsure, if she wears these pink clothes as way to idolize Princess Zelda or maybe as a decoy but they look good on her nonetheless. And who says that warriors cannot wear pinks clothes! Link wears green, Shiek wears blue, and Midna wears...black." Impa (Down) Purple Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "While the Giant's Knife is the usually name for Impa's sword, it has a long history within the Legend of Zelda universe. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the Giant's Knife is a fragile sword that is easily broke when hit too many times. Line received it after purchasing it from the Goron blacksmith, Medigoron. Despite it's impressive size and power, it is fairly weak. Link could upgrade the knife to the Biggoron's Sword but in order to do so, he had to find the huge Goron eye-drops. This initiated an extensive and laborious trading quest. Once upgraded, the Giant's Knife became the Biggorn Sword and was unbreakable. It's unknown how Impa gained this weapon but it's bit different from the The Legend of Xelda: Ocarina of Time version. Skyward Impa Unlock: Complete a Impa Character Challenge "Much like Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf; Impa has had many incarnations of herself throughout the ages. While Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf all have retained (mostly) their usual appearance; Impa has had a wide range of looks throughout the years. The first appearance of Impa in history was during the events of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword when she spirited Zelda away in order to protect her from the evil schemes of Ghirahim. Though she was able to utilize powerful magic, it was nothing compared to Ghirahim's level. With the aid of Link and a certain old lady; she was able to carry on with her duty." Water Chasm Unlock: All Star Mode "Utilizing the power of water, Impa can cause a fissure in the ground to open up with a single cut of her Giant's Knife. This causes a massive rush of water to surge up like a geyser. Anyone unlucky enough to be caught in this torrent not only becomes drenched but is overcome by the sudden surge of water. The bubbling geyser increases to it's maximum height which covers the stage and knocks opponents up and to the side with it's natural power. And if that tidal wave wasn't enough, it will explode with watery rage at it's breaking point; dealing even more damage to those opponents caught in it's fury." Gate of Time Unlock: Unlock all Matthew's trophies "The Gate of Time is a mystical and ancient construction that allows passage between one era to the next. This seems pretty OP, right? It also has the makings of a plot device. Appearing in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, the Gate of Time was used by Impa and Zelda to escape from the current era and travel back in time in order to escape Ghirahim. Despite it's power, it can be broken and is destroyed by Impa to prevent Ghirahim from chasing after them. In Super Smash Bros., Impa can summon this gate to transport opponents to the Sacred Realm in which she imprisons them within the gate. Using her power, she slices through it with her Giant's Knife. Literally splitting both gate and fo ein half and deal tremendous amounts of damage!" Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer The setting is in a barren valley devoid of life. Within the valley; a fight rages on. Mario, Link, Bowser, Marth, and Meta Knight are fighting in the valley below. Mario attacks Link with a Fire-powered punch but is attacked by Bowser who drop kicks Mario. However, Bowser is then stabbed upwards by Link who is then slashed by Marth. The fighter is fairly balanced with there being no winner. The scene then cuts to someone walking along the ground with only dark red-brown boots visible. The scene then cuts back to the fight with Meta Knight slashing at Mario but then looking backwards and vanishes. The scene cuts back to the walker and stops on the edge of cliff. The camera transitions to behind the unknown person with only a yellow scarf and blue jacket visible. The battle rages down below. The figure raises his hands and the ground begins to shake; startling the fighters. Suddenly, the earth expands and launches the players upwards. The bones of the earth shoot up, turn around, and slam down on the airborne fighters; forcing them to the ground. The unknown figure sighs while the dust settles but suddenly turns around and encloses himself in a dome of rock. Meta Knight strikes at the dome of rock several times and performs a Final Smash; slashing it with Galaxia Darkness. There appears to be no damage on the dome of rock. However, the dome of rock crumbles away and explodes outward; smashing Meta Knight full of rocks and launching him into the air. From the crumbling rocks, Matthew stands up. His newcomer banner appears and the announcer says “Matthew!” He dusts off his t-shirt and points his sword forward while Psyenergy glows in his hand. The reveal trailer then cuts to the actual game play footage. The first part shows Matthew jumping from above and landing. He then performs a taunt where he charges up his Venus Psyenergy. It then cuts to Matthew fighting against Mario, Bowser, and Link. He jumps forward and performs his F-air which produces a sword of solid rock that slams into Bowser; knocking him far away. Upon landing, Link tries to perform a D-air and Matthew erects his Down Special Granite Guard that produces a dome and protects Matthew from damage. It then cuts to Matthew fighting on Biosphere against Samus and Marth. He causes the ground to shake which trips Samus and does a dash attack that knocks away Samus. The next scene shows Matthew on his handheld home stage, Elemental Lighthouse fighting against Marth and Link. Matthew performs a taunt where he stabs his sword high into the air along with Marth and Link. The next shows Matthew performing his Push ability that knocks away Zero Suit Samus as she tries to get to the stage. The next scene shows both Matthew and Sandile on a desert like stage. The next scene shows Matthew erecting up a thorny plant in front of him that does damage to both Kirby and Pikachu. The final scene is Matthew taking his fist and slams it onto the stage which knocks up Mario and Link. He then swings his sword and holds it up while glowing yellow with Venus Psyenergy. Then the Super Smash Bros. logo cuts it. Following the logo cut in, the scene transitions to Matthew standing on a console stage Sol Sanctum. The camera then swings around to behind Matthew and jumping from the top is a familiar figure. The camera then swings and shows Isaac. They both power up with Venus Psyenergy and clash toward each other. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters